The Avengers' Needs
by BadSoapy
Summary: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY! After battle, the Avengers require your services. Reader POV, smut, PWP.


A/N: Yeah, so, first attempt at this. Don't read if you're not prepared. Enjoy :)

* * *

You lay on the bed in your room in the Avengers Tower, watching the news from a reclined position. Lazily, you trailed your hand down, fingers tracing around your breasts, then downwards to your clit. Dipping a finger into your wet pussy, you trailed it back up, circling the sensitive nub gently, and then dipping again.

Jarvis had just informed you that the Avengers were headed back to their tower. You knew exactly what that meant. Earth's mightiest heroes always came back from a fight needing a release, and you were waiting for them, as usual.

Bruce typically showed up first, skipping any press statements and media attention. He liked to fuck as soon as he'd become Bruce again; he always had more control, then.

You were starting to get really wet, and moaned as your finger made another round.

"Is that all for me?" Your eyes flew open to see Bruce standing by the bed, already stroking his hard cock. You smiled and crawled over to him, drawing his hand away, and licked up his length, kissing the tip. He groaned, and pushed forward as you opened your mouth, slowly moving in and out. After a minute, he moved you off, and you lay back on the bed, legs spread and ready for him.

Bruce slid a finger inside you, another thumbing your clit, and you twisted in pleasure. Satisfied, he lifted one of your legs to rest on his shoulder, pulled you toward the edge of the bed, and entered you in one slow thrust.

He filled you comfortably, and you sighed in appreciation. Bruce steadily thrust in and out, and you lifted your hips a little to meet each one.

"That's it, baby," he grunted, moving faster now. He swirled his finger around your clit, and your eyes rolled back in your head as an orgasm loomed.

You heard the door open, and the other Avengers come in, but all your attention was on Bruce's length in your pussy. He pressed a little harder, and suddenly you were coming, clenching his dick with your inner muscles; he gave a few more desperate thrusts, and then shouted his release, spilling inside you. Exhausted, he slumped over you, catching himself of his elbows, and gave you a gentle kiss before pulling out.

The other Avengers-Tony, Steve, Clint, and Thor-had gathered around the bed and had their members out, already hard.

"Who's first?" you asked, licking your lips salaciously.

"I want those pretty lips on my dick," Clint said, so you got on your elbows and knees on the edge of the bed, cupping his balls, and took him in your mouth. Steve climbed up on the bed behind you, and began to lick at your cunt.

You moaned happily around Clint, causing him to thrust involuntarily into your mouth. "Fuck, baby," he said. "I ain't gonna last long if you do that." You hummed a little more, causing him to curse again as he fucked your mouth, Steve flicking his tongue over your clit.

Steve, having decided after minute that you were wet enough, grasped your hips, and entered you. His super-soldier dick was impressive, and bigger than Bruce's, so you were stretched a little, but a few careful thrusts from him, and you were feeling waves of pleasure. Steve started a steady rhythm, pushing you forward onto Clint's dick with every smack of his hips, and you struggled to focus.

Steve pounded faster and faster, hitting just the right spot every time, and Clint was shallowly pushing into your mouth. He grabbed your hair, forcefully keeping your mouth in place. You fondled his balls, and the base of his cock, and he started to lose control, grunting as shoved his dick down your throat.

Clint shouted, shooting his sticky load, and you swallowed it down. Steve still mercilessly battered into your snatch, his balls smacking your thighs. You reached your second peak, convulsing around Steve, Clint slipping out of your mouth. Steve continued his assault through your constricting walls, sliding against every nerve. Finally, he gasped, "I'm gonna come," and wildly thrust into your pussy, spurting cum deep inside you.

Breathing hard, he stroked in and out gently a few more times, then slid out. Tony and Thor had been watching the whole time, hands moving up and down their lengths. You were tired, but ready for whatever they wanted to do.

Thor lay back on the bed, cock jutting upwards.

"Come for a ride, my lady," he rumbled.

Steve's cum was still dripping out of you as you straddled Thor's hips, hovering over his impressive dick. He was the biggest of the Avengers, and you still didn't know how his cock fit in you.

You grasped him, and swirled his tip between your pussy lips, juices dribbling, before carefully lowering yourself down. You whimpered as his huge member filled you, bracing your hands on his chiseled pectorals. At last he was entirely sheathed, and you were deliciously full.

You sighed in contentment, and started bouncing up and down around him, moaning when he reached up and tweaked your nipples.

Thor started to push upwards, and you fell forward over his chest. He fiercely claimed your lips, distracting you for a moment.

Hands on your hips made you realize that Tony was on the bed behind you, and you turned your head to look. He held a bottle of lube, and you nodded at him. You felt the cold drip, and Thor paused in his thrusting as Tony carefully inserted a finger in your ass, then another.

After a moment, he withdrew, and then you felt the blunt head of his cock nudging against your tight entrance. He spread your generous ass cheeks, and gradually thrust, until he was fully seated in your ass.

"Fuck, your ass is tight," Tony moaned. You felt achingly crammed full of cock; Thor and Tony both stuffing your holes.

Thor began moving, then Tony, and you felt so incredibly stimulated. Thor was hammering your cunt, powering into your slick passage with the rock-hard length of a god. Tony claimed your ass, licks of heat shooting up into you as he pounded, in and out, in and out.

You jostled between them, feeling only white-hot pleasure as both their thick cocks surged inside you. You were jam-packed full of dick, and the onslaught continued, neither Avenger slowing their hard, ramming lengths. Between them, you could do nothing but accept their ruthless thrusting. They were fucking you tirelessly, and you loved it.

Soon it was too much, and you came a third time, climaxing harder than the first two times together. Your cunt seized around Thor as he still drove into you. Tony shouted when your ass clenched his cock, and he shot his load into you with a final thrust. He slowly pulled out, and then Thor roared, snapping his hips upwards, slamming into your snatch, your orgasm still continuing. Thor's release came pouring out, filling your womb, his final strokes jerky.

You collapsed on top of him, his drained dick still inside you. Thor gently lifted you off of him, settling you back against the pillows.

"Rest, my lady," he said. "You have served us well today."


End file.
